Broken Hearts and Broken Noses
by dvmcas1
Summary: AU. Brooke never came to Peyton's house to make up after Haley's party. They still don't get along. When one of them is faced with a horrible situation, will the other help? Breyton friendship. summary sucks but I'd like you to read it anyways lol
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

Chapter 1(Sawyer)

I brushed my blond, curly hair out of my face with a curse. This drawing was turning out really good if my hair would just cooperate. Drawing was the only thing that really helped these days anyways. It got my demons out of my head and onto paper, if only for a few fleeting moments.

"Hey Peyton." Luke's voice pulled me away from my artwork. He sat down in the chair opposite me at the table. I wanted to yell at him, even though it wasn't really his fault. Also, we were in the school library and yelling doesn't go over well.

"Hey Luke."

"Peyton are you going to ever talk to me? Like ever? I said I was sorry about Nicki." He kept his voice soft but I could hear the emotion in it.

I tried to keep my voice soft and it ended up coming out in an angry hiss, "It's not what you say Luke. It's what you do. First we start this whole thing behind Brooke's back, crushing her might I add, and when I finally pull my head out of my ass and tell you it's not right, you go and sleep with some random bitch."

"Peyton, I'm sorry about Brooke, really I am. She's still not talking to you, huh?"

I sighed and closed my sketchbook. Brooke Penelope Davis. My best friend…well my used to be best friend. What was I going to do without her? I think that's what upset me most about Luke's bad behavior. It's not like we had actually been dating or whatever we were doing when he slept with Nikki. It was the fact that he'd fed me all this stuff about how he "felt it in his heart" and that we were meant to be and I'd fallen for it. Hook, line, and sinker. I was such a dumbass. I'd hurt Brooke, the one person who'd been with me there through it all. My mom dying, Nathan being an ass, my constant depression. What had I done to repay her, stabbed her in the back and smiled in her face. Not only that I'd betrayed her…oh no that wasn't enough for a screw up like me. I'd betrayed her for some guy who ran out two seconds later and slept with Nikki, a girl I absolutely detested.

I hopped up out of my chair, suddenly revolted by Lucas' very presence. I blamed him but mostly I blamed myself. I shoved the chair back under the table.

"Luke, whenever you can pull your head out of your ass and stop hurting the people you 'love' then maybe we can talk."

I stalked away, almost feeling his hurt resonating behind me. Sure, I knew that I was being unfair. It takes two to cheat and I'd been kissing him right back. I didn't care, he was partly the reason that I'd hurt my best friend. He should accept at least some of the blame. God knows I was piling enough on myself. I rushed through the hallways of Tree Hill High, wanting to leave Luke behind. He might've got up to follow me, that's something that Lucas would do. Take it on himself to fix me, to fix everyone really. He was one of those people that tried to solve everyone else's problems. I wanted to leave him behind and everything he was reminding me of. Even though, really if I'm being honest with myself (which I almost never am) I gotta say I never really could forget. Rushing around as fast as my legs would carry me; I turned a corner and bumped right into someone. My books and their books scattered together on the floor. I mumbled, "sorry", and bent down to help them pick up. That's when I looked into her eyes and that's when I realized…it was Brooke.

I tried to smile and said,"Um…hi?"(The lamest thing in the world that I could've said) She glared at me. Her brown eyes that usually were warm with love and laughter were cold as they looked into mine. She finished collecting her books and stood back up. I stood up too. I scuffed one of my Converse tennis shoes on the polished, tiled floor.

"So…Brooke…"

She cut me off briskly, "Peyton, watch where you're going next time. And when I turn around to walk away, it'd be great if you wouldn't stick another knife in my back." With that she brushed by me and continued down the hall.

I remembered the last time I'd seen her that up close. It was at that party where she'd brought Nikki and her and I had gotten into a fight. That night when Nikki slapped me, Brooke had defended me. She'd asked me if I was ok. She looked concerned but at the end of the night she'd walked out Haley's door and hadn't looked back. I laid in bed that night, hoping and praying against hope that she'd come into my room and lay down next to me and talk, like we used too. I wished she say that she was mad but she could forgive me. I wished I deserved her forgiveness.

I heard her heels click hollowly as she walked away from me now. Again, she was walking away. I stood there wanting to cry. Well…next period wasn't going to happen. I needed out, right now. I turned and shoved through the first double doors I saw. The sunlight blinded me but I welcomed its warmth. I was too cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Davis)

Chapter 2(Davis)

I walked away from her, anger making me step faster. That was the first time we'd been close to each other in a week or so and all she could say was, "Um, hi?"

What the hell? She should've been groveling at my feet, tears pouring down her face. I heard doors slam and I looked back behind myself. I just barely saw Peyton's blond hair as she ducked out of the school. So now she was skipping. That was smart, considering that she'd skipped too much already. I'd noticed that she wasn't in school much these days. If she kept this up she wouldn't graduate…Ugh! Why did I even care? It was her own damn fault. I was about to turn back around when I saw Lucas coming out of the side hallway that Peyton had come from. He looked around for Peyton and saw me instead. So they'd been together?! He put his hands in his pockets and started shuffling towards me with apology written all over his face.

Fat chance! I flicked him a bird and turned back around.

"Brooke, wait!" I heard him yell but he didn't follow me. That was a smart move on his part. I felt like smacking the sad look off his face. Him sad? He was still screwing around with Peyton even after everything that had happened, even after he'd outslutted her.

I remembered when I brought Nikki to that party. She'd been so angry and heck…I'd been drunk and angry. Bad combination. Then she'd started yelling at Peyton and my first reaction had been to defend her. Nikki had just looked at me and said, "Isn't this why you brought me?"

That had shocked me. Is that why I'd brought her to the party? Sure I didn't want Peyton to be happy but I'd brought someone who I knew was pretty unstable to cause trouble for her. Even though Peyton hadn't been especially nice to me, seeing Lucas behind my back and all that, it still felt wrong to me that I'd actually want to see her hurt. Peyton and I'd been through it all together and even though she may seem like the stronger of the two, my role had been the protector, the comforter, and heaven help anyone who would cross my P. Sawyer.

It was an instinct that was really hard to turn off. So when Nikki had pushed Peyton and slapped her, I pretty much felt a rage I didn't know I possessed welling up inside of me. Someone hit Peyton? Someone hurt her? I'd charged in, catching Nikki with a pretty good punch to the side of the face and putting myself in between her and Peyton. Lucas got in the middle too and I could hear him talking but it fell silent compared to my concern for Peyton. I'd cradled her face in my hands and winced at the blood on her lip.

"Are you ok?" Peyton nodded and I saw hope glimmer in her eyes. After Nikki had dropped the bombshell about her and Lucas, I again felt cold fury. Lucas, that dick! I know he'd promised P. Sawyer that he felt something for her and then he went and slept with another girl?! I felt like grabbing him by the arms and screaming, "Hasn't she been through enough? Couldn't you just love her unconditionally and treat her right?"

I didn't though. I'd looked at Peyton with hurt glimmering in every tear cascading down her cheeks. I'd patted her roughly on the shoulder, unsure of my protective feelings in the wake of her betrayal. I'd muttered bye to Haley and then I'd turned my back and walked out. Sure I could've stayed and comforted. Sure I could've gone over Peyton's that night and made up. But why? She had hurt me…not the other way around.

So why did it hurt me so bad to shun her?

Lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Smack! And I ended up on my ass. I'd knocked into someone going at full pissed off walking speed. The second time today! I heard a deep chuckle above me and a tanned hand was held out in front of my face. I looked up. And there was my solution. He was tall, tanned, and beautiful. His black hair was spiked up and his mouth was crooked into a half-grin. I scanned him up and down as he did the same to me. He'll be a perfect distraction. Usually I healed my wounds with guys and booze…well the booze would come later, for sure, but here was the perfect, handsome, Band-Aid if there ever was one.

I slid my hand into his dark, warm one. He caressed the back of it with one rough thumb.

"Damn pretty girl, I got you falling for me already and you don't even know my name yet."

He pulled me up easily and I smiled a half-smile back at him.

I made sure my voice was husky when I replied, "And what is it? Your name?"

He moved closer, "Felix. It's my first time at Tree Hill High but if you're any show of how this school's going to be, I think I'll like it here."

I laid my hand on his muscular forearm, "I'm Brooke and don't worry since it's your first time…" I leaned in so that I could whisper it in his ear, "I'll be real gentle."

I pulled back and smiled as he licked his lips. Yep, he was going to be the perfect Band-Aid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Sawyer)

Chapter 3(Sawyer)

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold_

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]__  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all

Skillet pounded through my headphones, helping to drown out some of the voices in my head. I hadn't seen Brooke since I'd bumped into her and that was a week ago. The lyrics from the song flooded into my ears and reminded me of how much I missed her and how lost I was without her.

Haley had told me Brooke had a new "friend". That had hurt to hear that. Not because I resented her having a boy but because I knew Brooke. When she was really hurting the first thing she reached for was a guy and the second was a bottle of vodka. Who could tell how many nights I'd helped her get home after she'd had too much of both. Now I wasn't there to help her. I didn't deserve to be.

I fiddled with my bedspread as tears filled my eyes. Looking around at my walls, I nodded in approval at the new paint job. Black. Who knows what my dad would think when he got home and saw that my red bedroom was now a black one. I didn't care. Black was how I felt. Drawings covered most of it anyways. Two were hanging right above my bed, they were the most important. One was all three of us, Lucas, Brooke, and me aiming guns at a flaming number three inside a heart. Three was Lucas' jersey number but also ironically the number of people that were involved and hurt in our little love fiasco. The next one was a drawing of Brooke, eyes filled with tears, and she was saying, "He said he wants to be friends."

I closed my eyes, trying to let the music wash over me as it had before but it wouldn't wash away Brooke's face from my eyelids. I just kept seeing her cry, over and over.

I was startled out of my revere, feeling someone staring at me. I opened my eyes. Jesus! I nearly leapt off the bed. Lucas was standing right there, just staring down at me. I ripped my headphones out of my ears.

"What're you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!?"

He put up both hands, "Hey, it's just me. Sorry I scared you. I knocked but of course you didn't hear it." He glanced meaningfully down at my I-Pod.

He was right I had been tuning out the world and that included his knocks. I sat up, crossing my legs and brushed my hair behind one of my ears. Looking up at him I asked, "Why did you come here anyway?"

He sat down at the end of my bed and looked at me with his concerned eyes. Those damn concerned eyes are what got me in this mess in the first place.

"Peyton, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I rolled my eyes, "Well let's see. Last time I was really ok….well that'd be back when I was about 8. Yeah that was the year before my mom died. Since then I've been anything but 'ok'. You know what though, Brooke was always there to make me feel better until…guess what? Now she's not." I leapt off the bed and startled fiddling with my records so he wouldn't see the tears springing up in my eyes.

I felt him shift on the bed behind me. Then I felt him stand up. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. Even through my grief, it helped. He was always so warm and comforting. That's what I loved most about him…damn it! I couldn't be thinking like that anymore! I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

Now I walked over to my closet, anywhere to get away from him and how he made me feel. What a horrible person I am. Lucas the one person that ripped me and my best friend apart and I can't stop thinking about how he makes me "feel".

I heard his voice behind me, it was full of hurt, "Peyton…Look I'm just trying to help ok? I want to be your friend."

I almost scoffed. Really? Lucas and I be friends? When and where would that ever be possible?

He continued though, "I know that you're going through a tough time. And trust me; I know it's my fault…" His voice broke there and I turned around to face him despite myself.

He had tears in his eyes. I was shocked. He grabbed my hand and held onto it. For a second, I looked down at it, shocked. He shouldn't be touching me. There were reasons…I knew there were. Just right now I couldn't think of any.

His voice was really shaky when he started speaking again, "Look. I don't know if you know how hard this has been on me. I was dating Brooke and she was great…she was better than great but Peyton…You are You. You're Peyton Sawyer. You're beautiful, kind, funny, and even when we're fighting I feel more alive than ever. So do you know how hard it was? Not only did I hurt Brooke, who could be one of the best friends I've ever had but I also drove you away, and put a wedge between you and Brooke. So now I don't have you. I don't have Brooke. And you two don't even have each other. It hurts Peyton. It really does. To know that I've been causing such anguish, such heartache. To know that I've hurt so many people. I try to be a good guy but now I can't help but feel this black pit of guilt somewhere inside of me that just won't go away. I'm afraid I'm going to fall into the black and never come back out."

I jerked my head up at that last sentence. I felt the same way right now. The same lyrics that song had been singing to me. Guilt. It had broiled inside of me for weeks now and I never even thought of how Lucas would be feeling. I'd taken it for granted that he was just a "guy" and had gone off to better and less complicated things.

I let him keep hold of my hand and for the first time in weeks I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. He was a little skinner than last time we'd been together. His cheeks were sunken in and there were dark circles under his eyes that told me of lost sleep and maybe tears. This looked like a ghost version of Lucas. I looked over at our reflections in the mirror beside my bed. Him on one side, a ghost. Our linked hands in the middle. Me, on the other side, a monster. We were both cursed.

I gently pulled my hand out of his and for an instant I saw hurt shine anew in his eyes. I went and sat down on the bed again. What was I supposed to do about this? We were both hurt so incredibly bad. How could it ever heal again? Sure I could throw myself at him and give in to the ache that had been building ever since he told me that he wanted everything with me. But I knew the guilt of what we'd done to Brooke would be a shadow seeping into the middle of any relationship that we started. It would destroy us. Somehow I knew that. Both of us were empty people right now and being empty together wouldn't make us whole.

He sat down next to me. "I'm not asking for anything, Peyton. I'm not asking for you to be my girlfriend or anything. I know that would be too hard. I just…let me help you. I know that you need someone…someone to pull you out of yourself. Brooke's not here. I know that sounds harsh but you have to come to grips with that. If you sit here, festering in your wounds, it'll kill you Peyton. Not physically but…I'm afraid you'll never be yourself again."

Something inside me responded to his words. Living this way. It was killing me. Being a shadow of myself, blaming myself, hating myself. It was all piling up until I knew; very soon, it would get to be too much. Would I give in to it all? Would I just let myself wash away with the wounds that I helped create? Or should I wake up? Should I leave this room right now and start living again?

Lucas got up. He held out his hand. "Jack's Mannequin is playing at Tric tonight. Come on, Peyton. Let me take you out of here."

With doubts raging and my heart still breaking, I took his hand.

*The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are Falling Inside the Black by Skillet. I don't own them but I would encourage you to give it a listen…It's a great song.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Davis)

Chapter 4(Davis)

_I wanna hear some music  
Now that they're driving us all underground  
Not the radio music, or their satellite singing this  
In this town, in this town_

I wanna hear some music  
And with the rock stars all flicker and fade  
Power radio music, I'm a ghost overground  
On, on parade

_And even if your voice comes back again  
Maybe they'll be no one listening  
And even if I find the strength to stand  
Doesn't mean I won't go missing  
And the world will come  
Crashing_

I wanna hear some music  
I have been waiting down here for so long  
Trying to write this big music,  
With your breath on my face  
But now, now you're gone

And even if your voice comes back again  
Maybe they'll be no one listening  
And even if I find the strength to stand  
Doesn't mean I won't go missing  
And the world will come,  
Crashing

And the whole world comes  
Down, down-wards  
And all the water on this broken town  
The freeway's just like veins without a heart

And the world just comes  
Crashing

And the whole world comes  
Crashing

And even if your voice comes back again  
Maybe they'll be no one listening  
And even if I find the strength to stand  
Doesn't mean I won't go on

And even if your voice comes back again  
Maybe they'll be no one listening  
And even if you find the strength to stand  
It doesn't mean you won't go missing

And the world will come  
Crashing

And the words will come  
Crashing

And the music comes  
Crashing  
  
_Down on me  
Down on me_

And the words will come  
Crashing

Down on me  
So down on me...

I stood in the crowd swaying to the music. Felix's arm was wrapped snug around my waist and he was holding me against his hard body. That hard body…it'd been my pain reliever for about a week now. He would wrap himself around me and his bronze fingers would manage, if only for a moment, to make me feel again.

At school, at my house, in my pool, at his house…we'd been screwing like rabbits. It helped for a little bit but it could never totally take the pain away. I missed having someone I knew was there for me totally. Felix and I were "friends with benefits". That's the way I liked it but it's also what was hurting me. He was never totally mine, so I had to deal with seeing him with other girls. But then again, I was never totally his, so I never had to give my heart away and get it ripped apart again. I don't think I could have taken it. Distance was good. It could keep me sane but it was also driving me crazy.

I felt his warm breath on my ear, "You look really pretty, swaying like that."

Ugh, there he went again. Trying to do away with the distance. I pulled away a little and heard him sigh. It's like we were dancing…well duh, of course we were dancing in the club, but I mean it's like we're dancers. He moves forward and I move away. He gets close, I go farther. A never-ending dance but one in which we never really touched.

The band finished playing a song and I turned to Felix, "I need to go get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm a big girl. Just go get us some drinks, will you?"

He watched me walk away but I felt it the best thing right now. Air and space. Distance. I walked out the front of the club. There were stairs and with a landing at the top. I leaned on the landing's railing, letting the cool wind of the night brush my face. I was there contemplating life and the meaning of everything when I heard it. Her voice. His voice.

I looked down at the parking lot and sure enough there they were. They were walking together towards the club. Together. Sure, Peyton looked a little sad but then again…how sad could she be with Lucas' arm around her like that? The girl who used to be my best friend, taking comfort from the guy who used to be my boyfriend.

Peyton must have felt my eyes on them because she looked up. Lucas' eyes soon followed. There I was. Looking down on them, disgust practically flared out of my eyes. Hurt probably showed too. How could they? After everything we all went through, just start seeing each other again?

I saw tears show up in Peyton's eyes and looked down at herself and Lucas. She must have figured out what I saw because the next instant, she shrugged his arm off and started running towards me.

"Brooke…it's not what you think."

She was already on the stairs and as much I wanted to slap her, I couldn't even stand to be around her.

"Stop Peyton. Just stop."

She stopped on the stairs, still looking up at me with eyes spilling over with tears.

I made sure my voice was cold and hard even though that's far from what I felt on the inside. Inside I was falling apart. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again. I don't _ever_ want you talking to me again. And I sure as hell will _never_ be your friend again. You don't matter to me. Do you understand me? Did it get through your fake blonde hair and your fake ass smile? You…are nothing. You were _never_ anything to me. And you sure as hell aren't anything to me now. I…hate you."

With that I turned and ran back into the club. I pressed through the bodies until I found the one I wanted.

"Hey pretty girl, I got those drinks. Hey, what's wrong?"

I choked back tears, "Just get me out of here ok?"

He wrapped one, warm arm around my shoulders, "Ok. No problem."

He started leading me to the front but I held back, "No, not that way. They're out there, Felix…I just can't face them again."

Somehow he knew. "Lucas? Peyton? Oh, I'm sorry baby girl. Don't worry. There's a back way."

He helped me out of the club and he helped me into his car. He drove me home and helped me to my front door. When we got inside, he ran a shower for me and when I got out he gently dried my hair. He put my robe on and laid me down on my bed. He covered me up and tucked me in. He placed a kiss on my forehead and laid down next to me. It was then that I realized that our distance was only in my imagination. Right here and right now he was the person that was closest to me. He was Felix and right now he was warm when I was so cold.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, the room was dark and one of Felix's arms was around my waist. He'd cuddled up to me while I was sleeping. I didn't feel so cold anymore.

I sat up, wanting to ponder this new sensation. Dear God…what if I ended up needing Felix like I'd needed Lucas? What if he broke my heart too?

Felix must've felt me get up because after a few seconds he sat up too. "Are you ok?"

I didn't know how to respond or how to feel.

He laid one of his hands on my shoulder, "I'm sorry about hugging you while you were sleeping. I know you don't like it when I get close. It's just…Brooke I can't help it. I want to get close. Do you understand?"

I shuddered. This conversation was going exactly where I'd hoped and conflictingly prayed that it would go. "Felix…I."

He placed a rough finger over my lips, "Brooke, I know what they did to hurt you ok. I want you to know that I will _never_ do that to you. If you can show me your heart, I promise I'll guard it with my life ok? No one will ever hurt you again."

I sat there, tears streaming down my face. How could he ask this of me? How could I say no?

He cupped my cheek with his hand, "Just say ok. Ok?"

Taking a deep breath and a huge emotional plunge, I murmured, "Ok."

*The lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are Crashin' by Jack's Mannequin. Again, I don't own them*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Sawyer)

Chapter 5(Sawyer)

_You are nothing…I hate you._ Brooke's words pounded over and over again into my head and into my heart. I stood there on the stairs, frozen, long after she had run off. She never cared about me? She hates me? Why shouldn't she?

I heard Lucas coming up behind me. He was probably going to be typical Lucas…throw his arms around me, rescue me from the situation, make me feel like less of a stain on the human race. I turned around and held up both hands in a stop motion. I didn't trust my voice but I couldn't have him next to me. I deserved all the self-loathing that was running through my veins right now.

I saw in his eyes a pleading look. He wanted me to come to him, to let him comfort me. He wanted to take care of me. He wanted me to love him, like he loved me.

I ran. I ran up the steps and away from him. I heard him calling my name from behind but I paid it no heed. As I entered the club door, I heard him running up the steps but by that time I was inside. I pushed through the crowd of people, all swaying to a song that meant nothing to me. How could I hear the beauty in the melodic chords or see the happiness on the crowd's face when my whole life was nothing but a waste?

I pushed through them all. I wanted to be alone but I was scared to be. Scared of myself and scared of everyone else…that's me. The pitiful Peyton Sawyer. Chocking back a sob I shoved through a door that was more than likely leading to someplace I wasn't supposed to go, seeing as it read "Employees Only" and I wasn't an employee. Once through I was confronted with a jumbled scene that I could barely take in.

Two guys were sitting on a couch and a girl was kneeling in front of a warped coffee table, snorting something up her nose. Cocaine. The word came to me like a bullet. One of the guys jumped up when I came in but the other just lolled on the couch, a happy smile on his face.

The guy who had jumped up looked at me nervously and crossed the distance between us with large steps. I backed up a little. He was tall, older than me, scraggly, and definitely a druggie.

A mumbled excuse slipped through my lips, "I…I'm sorry. I just needed to get away. I didn't mean to…"

He must've seen I was in a bad way because the next thing I knew he was cooing, "Hey baby…It's alright. I got something that'll make everything ok."

He led me over to the couch and pulled out a small vial of cocaine. He poured out a little on the mirror the girl had been using. She was standing up now, looking at me and the guy as if she'd never seen creatures like us before.

He handed me a small tube. "Go ahead, beautiful. You got some cash right?"

Numbly I nodded. Yeah, I had money.

He smiled, "Well then. Go ahead. It'll make everything alright. You'll see."

I leaned down and without thinking snorted the cocaine. It burned going up my nose. Something that would make everything ok. I sure needed that.

I got up, wiping my nose and sniffling. Already it felt like the edges on my world were softening.

The guy held out his hand. "I'm so rude…didn't even introduce myself. I'm Rick."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Davis)

Chapter 6(Davis)

I looked deep into the mirror. Last nights tears and disturbing dreams had taken their toll. Even after I'd washed my hands of the mess, it was still etched in every line and dark circle beneath my eyes. More makeup. Every morning it was like I was an actress going on stage. I put on my mask, my part. The eternally happy girl, the perfect girl, the girl who everyone wanted to be. I covered up the internal bruises with blush. I hid my tears with mascara. Every dark thought and sad emotion had to be covered, buried, and turned inward so I could prepare for my daily performance at school.

I heard my door open and in slid Felix. He smiled at me, "Hey pretty girl."

I sucked my teeth. I knew I wasn't pretty without the makeup but it was nice of him to pretend anyways. I turned back to my mirror and I saw him come up behind me in the reflection. He opened his clutched hand to reveal a beautiful silver necklace. He reached around my neck and put it on.

I smiled, "This is gorgeous. Thank you so much, Felix." I leaned back and gave him a warm peck on the lips.

He smiled, not at me, but at my reflection in the mirror. It was almost like he was sizing me up. I didn't like the sensation but I couldn't really complain, could I? I did the exact same thing to my own self, every second of every day.

I turned back to look at him again, "You really didn't have to do this, you know? I'm sure the necklace was expensive."

He scoffed, "So what? You're mine….my girlfriend I mean. I want you to look good. Are you going to be ready in a bit? We don't want to be late." He glanced back at my bed, "Unless we're going to have fun being late?"

I shook my head. Boy's minds always went there. "Nope, I need to be to school, on time for once."

It only took me a few minutes to finish putting my mask on, over the years I'd become an expert on it.

Felix and I got to school a little early which wasn't surprising, the way he drove. He walked with me to my locker. As we went, I noticed some guys checking me out. They always did really, I was used to it. But Felix wasn't, he shot them dirty glares and cinched his arm around my waist so tight, it almost hurt. I tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge.

He didn't release me until we got to my locker. Unfortunately, Peyton was at hers too. At the beginning of the year, we'd cheered when we found out our lockers were near each other but now I wanted to be as far from her as possible. As I neared my locker, she looked up. Hell! She looked horrible. Her eyes were red which was fairly normal for being sad I guess but something about them was off. She looked at me but I don't know if she really _saw_ me. I know that doesn't make any sense. I kind of got the same feeling that I get when I look at a stoner or something. They weren't all there. But Peyton? She'd never, ever do drugs. I just know she wouldn't.

Then she slammed her locker, harshly. I almost gasped. The word "Whore" was written in red paint all across the front of her door. It had dripped a little bit and it looked eerily like blood. Her empty eyes looked at me, now they were accusing and hurt. She looked at me, then back at her locker, and then back at me. Then she turned and walked away.

Two very powerful emotions coursed through my veins. The first was anger. How could someone do that to Peyton? Better yet, why? She was one of the most popular girls in school, even though lately she'd kind of been keeping to herself. And she's only been with one guy anyway and that's Nathan. Well…then there was Lucas. She told me that they'd stopped before it got that far but who knows if she was telling the truth? The second emotion was surprisingly…hurt. She thought I did it? It was clear that she did by the way she'd looked at me. I would never stoop to writing "Whore" on her locker and I kind of resented the fact that she thought I would.

Felix finally clued in to the fact that there was something going on. He looked over and Peyton's locker and gave a short bark of laughter. I turned my head, looking up at him and he must have seen the anger in my eyes.

He laughed, "Oh come on, Brooke. She totally deserves it."

I stepped out of his arms and turned to face him, hands on my hips, "Peyton does not deserve to be called a whore. She's not."

His eyes narrowed. He held up one finger like he was counting, "One…why the hell are you defending her." Another tanned finger joined the first one, "Two…Peyton is a bitch, if only for what she did to you." A third finger went up, "And third…I don't like you yelling at me."

That was the wrong thing to say. I leaned forward, "Felix…One…" I said mocking him but giving him my middle finger first, "Peyton is not a whore or a bitch and…Two…I can talk to you in whatever tone of voice I want." Don't ask me why I was defending Peyton to my boyfriend but I was. For some reason it grated on my nerves that anyone would insult her.

Felix moved so fast that I didn't even see his arm on me til' the last second. He gripped my upper arm and jerked me towards him. His strong fingers flexed into my skin, causing a burning sensation. My arm was held at an awkward angle as he pulled me close to his hard body.

He leaned in until his mouth was next to my ear and he whispered sweetly, "Don't talk to me like that, sweetie."

I gave a grimace of pain and slumped a little. "Felix" I gasped, "You're really hurting me." Almost immediately he let go with a look of dismay on his face.

He stuttered as I stood there rubbing my arm and looking at him, "I'm really sorry, baby. It's just…you know how much you mean to me, right? Well, I know how much Peyton hurt you and it hurts me to hear you defending her because I know that means you still have some feelings for her and that means you could be hurt again and I really need you to forgive me because you know I'd never let anyone hurt you and I never want to hurt you either and I just don't know my own strength…"

I cut him off, "Stop, Felix…its fine. Just please be more careful next time. I don't think you know how strong you are."

He pulled me forward, gently, this time and laid several butterfly kisses on my mouth, forehead, and cheeks. Then he softly took my arm and kissed it where he had grabbed it, with an apology in his eyes. In between each kiss he murmured, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and pushed his face away, "Come on, goofball let's go to class."

He grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers as we walked away from my locker. I leaned into his strong arm and he turned and smiled down at me. Worry raced through my entire body. I'd put all my hopes on Felix. I had no best friend and Lucas was gone, I needed Felix. He was all I had. I rotated my shoulder about and felt a glimmer of pain still lingering from where he'd grabbed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Sawyer)

I stalked away from Brooke and her current boy toy. I couldn't believe what she'd done. She was the only person who knew that I could count all of my sexual conquests with just one finger. I'm sure everyone else assumed that I'd had more guys but Brooke knew better. The worst part about it was that I'd just never thought she would do something like that. Call me a whore…sure she'd already basically done that. But paint it on my locker, for everyone to see? That was out of line. Did she really hate me that bad? I guess so.

Just as I turned the corner, I heard Felix bust out in laughter. Great, they were laughing it up back there. I ducked into the bathroom really quick, tempted by the sweet relief the vial in my pocket could offer. When I busted through the door I startled Haley, who was checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Peyton?"

I shuffled my feet, trying to look innocent. I mumbled, "Hey, Haley."

She walked up to me, concern etched on her face, "Are you ok? I've been meaning to check up on you. Lucas told me about the fight between you and Brooke at Tric. He said it was pretty brutal."

I looked up sharply, "Maybe Lucas needs to mind his own business."

"He's just worried about you, Peyton. I am too."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I don't think you are. If you need a friend, you know I'm here for you."

That was something I didn't need to hear, I didn't deserve a friend and that's why I didn't have any. I made my voice harsher, "Haley, you're right. I need a friend but you don't qualify as that. It's been about a week since you've even talked to me and before that it's been weeks, plural, since we've had a real conversation."

With that I turned and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Haley. I couldn't have friends right now, friends would only get in the way me doing the one thing that could make me feel better.

I slept through my classes for the day but I dragged myself to cheerleading practice. Brooke might not want to ever see me again but it might help me, to be around her. I walked into the locker room and was aware of several death glares from my fellow cheerleaders. It was clear that they took Brooke's side in this whole fiasco, not that I blamed them. Even the usually cheerful Bevin managed a scowl. I heard the door behind me slam and I turned around to see Brooke. She stopped for a second, clearly shocked, when she saw me but then she turned to the other girls, "Alright ladies, lets get dressed and out to practice."

She walked over to her locker to get her clothes out and I did turned to do the same. I reached for my lock and realized at the last second that it was broken, it was hanging at a crooked angle and it looked like it had been cut right where the loop was supposed to join the rest of the lock.

I looked around but everyone was busy with their own lockers. I turned back to mine and opened the blue door cautiously. Water poured out when I opened the door and everyone turned around to look. All my clothes were completely soaked. Anger surged through me. Was Brooke really willing to take it to this level? Then I saw the note taped on the inside of the door. I scanned the words and they brought tears to my eyes,

_You think your mom ran a red light? _

_Then you're even stupider than you look._

_Your bitch of a mother committed suicide._

_She ran to death with open arms,_

_Just to get away from you._

Tears flooded down my cheeks and blurred the red ink on the page. Brooke took a few steps closer to me. I crumpled the note up and tossed it in her face.

I choked out, "How could you?" Then on unsteady legs I ran from her. Despair washed completely through me. I reached inside my pocket for the vial of cocaine; I needed to get home so I could wash the pain away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(Davis)

"How could you?" she asked and then ran out the door. How could I what? I could see from the pain glimmering in her green eyes that it was bad. I heard the door slam as she ran through the gym to get away from here. I bent down and picked up the crumpled sheet of paper. I unfolded it and scanned the words quickly. Cold rage washed through my entire body.

I held the note up and whirled on the other cheerleader, "Who did this?" No on answered. They all looked at me with confused eyes. I shook the note in the air, "Who?!"

Bevin stepped forward, "Brooke, calm down. We don't even know what that is."

"Bullshit," I snapped, "Someone who knew her did it; they got into her locker, which means they knew the combination. Which means for the blondes in the room, that it had to be one of you guys."

Theresa piped up, "No, look Brooke. Peyton's lock is broken, see?" She moved past me and chucked the lock with her knuckle. It clattered against the blue metal and I could see that it was in fact broken.

So it wasn't them? I crumpled the note again in my fist. Peyton. She needed me. I turned and ran out of the locker room and yelled over my shoulder, "Practice is canceled today!"

I banged through the double doors and crossed the gym with wide strides. Lucas was running around, doing sprints and he saw me. He crossed over to me and caught up with my fast pace.

"Brooke, what's going on? Peyton just ran through here a minute ago."

Still not stopping, I replied, "Yeah. Some sick person wrote her a stupid note about her mom. If you saw her run through why didn't you stop her? Didn't you notice something was wrong?"

Lucas held the gym doors open for me, as we passed into the bright sunlight outside of school. I could hear Whitey back in the gym, yelling for Lucas, "Get your ass back here, Scott!"

Lucas ignored him and turned to me, "Peyton won't talk to me anymore. When I tried to ask her what was wrong, she wouldn't even acknowledge me. She won't answer my calls and at school she ignores me."

God, for someone who loved Peyton, this guy didn't have a clue how to handle her. She'd go into her little cocoon of sad music and dark art if you'd let her and she'd never come out. You had to get in there and drag her out, even if she grumbled the whole way.

We reached the parking lot just as Peyton was leaving it in her car.

"Peyton, wait!" I called after her, even though I knew odds were she had her music cranked up. Her tires squealed as she pulled into the street. I stopped walking, I was too late. Lucas just stood there with me.

"Brooke, you gotta talk to her."

I whirled on him, "You're supposed to take care of her! Don't you get that? You can't just leave Peyton to herself sometimes! She needs you!"

He didn't yell back, instead he gently said, "No, she needs _you."_ His words were like a slap to my face. Peyton and Lucas were supposedly these great soul mates but she still needed me? If she was so in love with him, why would she cut him out?

"Luke, she hurt me…to get to you."

He shrugged, "Brooke, she made a mistake. God…you two don't understand, neither of you works without the other."

He was right. I'd felt it so much over the past few weeks. I'd missed her terribly. I tried to go on living but everything revolved around Peyton it seemed. If I heard a funny joke, my first instinct was to tell Peyton about it. If something bad happened to me, my first wish was to call my favorite Blondie and have her comfort me. We'd spent so long being each others families that it was hard to snap out of it. My mom and dad were eternally absent parents…so Peyton was my family. When we were little, if I wrecked my bike, it was Peyton who'd blow on the cut and put a band aid on it. It was Peyton who was there when I'd first learned to put on make-up. She would lecture me about the guys and the booze but then she'd be right there, cleaning up after my messes and telling me she loved me.

And it was me, who was able to find her down at the bridge after her mom died. Her dad had been frantic with worry but my nine year-old self had known just where to look. I'd found her there and taken her home to her room. We'd locked ourselves in there, climbed on the bed, and just held each other as we cried. After that I'd gone over everyday to make sure she was ok. I'd watched her back throughout our whole lives because she was Peyton and I was Brooke and we were family.

Tears sprang to my eyes as the truth of Lucas' words hit me. We didn't work without each other. Memories of Peyton and I flooded into my head. Peyton laughing at my horrible singing, me comforting her when it was all too much to take, Peyton taking care of me after some huge party, me telling Peyton I never wanted to see her again. I didn't mean it. How could I? It hit me like a shot to the gut; I had told Peyton I hated her. I didn't mean it. What if I couldn't take it back?

I turned to Lucas and he must have seen the panic, love, and pain in my eyes. He pulled me into a soft hug and I squeezed him back with all my strength. I had to get my P. Sawyer back.

I finally pulled away from Lucas' hug, aware that now students were filing out of the school, the last bell must have rung. I brushed tears from my wet eyes and asked him, "How bad is it?"

He turned his eyes downward, "I think she's on drugs and I know she's been drinking."

Shock coursed through me. My Peyton? On drugs? Oh my god, I drove her to it.

Lucas smiled softly at me and pulled me into another hug. I had to help her. Whatever it took. I didn't know if we could ever be friends like before even though now I knew I wanted that more than anything, but Peyton had to get help.

Suddenly I was ripped from Lucas' arms by a strong hand. I was thrown down on the concrete, smacking the back of my head against the hard surface. Everything got all fuzzy but I could make out two figures in front of me fighting.

I sat up and shook my head to clear it. I touched the back of my head and brought away two fingers wet and sticky with blood. Felix. He was on top of Lucas, punching him. I saw Lucas' face was already pouring blood and now he was holding up his arms, just trying to fend Felix off. With each punch Felix was grunting out a word, "Stay…Away…From…Brooke!"

I shot off the ground and pulled on Felix's back. "Stop, Felix, stop!"

He jerked his elbow back, catching the side of my face. Stars exploded in my vision and I ended up ass first on the concrete again. I decided to stay there this time. I heard Whitey blowing his whistle and I saw him and Mr. Turner dragging Lucas and Felix apart.

"Miss Davis, you hurt?" …. "Miss Davis?"

I managed to focus on the face in front of me. Whitey. Was I ok? I slowly nodded; feeling like my head was going to fall off when I moved it.

I felt hands helping me up and I leaned into them.

"Come on, Brooke. I'll give you a ride home." I turned and looked into the concerned face of Tutor Girl.

"Hey, Haley." I mumbled, slurring my words.

She helped me into my car and I handed her the keys. I looked out the window at the crazy scene I'd just been a part of. Felix and Lucas were still outside with teachers holding their arms. They were struggling to get apart and rip each other to shreds. Felix looked like a stranger. His usually handsome face was turned ugly with rage. As if he felt my gaze on him, he turned towards me. His eyes burned into mine. _You're Mine_ he mouthed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(Sawyer)

I sat at the same red light my mom had run, sobbing. Brooke had known my mom, she'd cried with me when she died…how could she use her death to hurt me? Part of me was saying that Brooke would never do that but it had to be her.

The light turned green but I still sat there, staring at it. A car behind me started honking their horn but I didn't move. They pulled around me and some overweight guy yelled at me through his window. I didn't care. How could I? Everything I ever cared about was gone. My mom had died. My dad was gone all the time. Brooke was gone. Even Lucas was gone. Everything I loved turned to rubble. Every life I touched had been made worse because of it. That note was right. I had killed my mom; she'd run the red light because she was late to pick me up.

The light turned yellow but I still sat there, staring at it. Why should I even continue? Life was too hard. People would be better off without me on this planet. I longed to reach into my chest and rip out my still throbbing heart because with every beat it was filling me with more pain. Panic filling me; I ripped the CD that was in my player, out. I stared at my face, reflecting on its surface. I looked…broken. I pulled the vial out of my pocket and poured all the cocaine left in it onto the CD. Using my finger I pushed it into a rough line. Taking a deep breath I leaned down and snorted it all.

The light turned red and I pressed my foot on the gas. Horns blared. I pressed my foot down harder. I drove through the streets, wanting to be home more than anything. I felt the edges of my world fading away. It became hard to concentrate on driving. There…there was my house. I pulled my car up on the curb in front and stumbled out. Too much. Too much cocaine. I tripped and fell onto my front lawn. I didn't get up. I couldn't get up. I felt eyes on my back. Someone was watching me. I spun to confront my stalker but no one was there. I managed to lever myself off the grass and stumbled to my front door.

When I got inside, I fell on the floor, darkness consuming me.

My mouth was dry. My eyes felt heavy. I pulled them open. The hardwood floor of my hallway creaked under me. Had I slept out here? I remembered taking the cocaine and running the red light but not much else. Had I driven home after that? The thought horrified me. Way to go Peyton. You could've taken out some kid playing on the street.

Feeling like my brain was cotton; I pulled myself to my feet. My stomach gurgled at me and I ran to the bathroom on shaky legs. I threw myself in front of the toilet just as my stomach rebelled. A mix of Jack Daniels and Vodka came raging out of me. I hadn't eaten in the past three days. I was on a strictly liquid diet.

Feeling ungodly weak, I flushed the toilet and stood. I looked in the mirror even though I knew I'd look horrible. There I was. My hair was scraggly and greasy. It stuck out in all directions and there were a few blades of grass still in it. My eyes had dark circles under them and they looked empty. This was it. I'd hit rock bottom.

All the despair, drugs, and drinking had taken their toll. I felt like I was not longer Peyton Sawyer. I had no more spirit, no more fight left in me.

I sunk down onto the tiled floor, unable to hold back the tears any longer. They poured down my face as I cried for myself because I knew I was the only one who would. No one was left that would take pity on me. I looked up at the sink and saw it. My dad's razor. The one he used when he was home, I mean.

I looked down at my wrists. What would it feel like? Life flowing from you? Would I feel what my mom felt when that car hit her? I looked back up at the razor and reached for it with a trembling hand. Let's find out, I thought.

Before my hand could touch the razor's cold handle though, my cell phone in my pocket started ringing.

I leaned back against the bathroom wall, still staring at the razor. I leaned as far away from it as possible. What had I almost done? I pulled the phone from my pocket, ready to kiss the person on the other line for saving me from myself.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton. How're you doing, sugar?"

Coldness swept through me, "Rick."

"Yeah, aren't you happy to hear from me?"

I pulled the now, empty vial from my pocket, "Yeah, you know what? Actually I am."

I heard him chuckle, "Look, Peyton, we're having a party down on the beach tonight. All good people. You could pick up a real nice taste if you're interested."

Still fingering the empty vial, I pondered my options. Stay at home and cry myself to sleep or go out and do something about fixing my problems. I closed my hand over the vial and answered, "Sure, Rick. Count me in."

*Ack! Sorry this was so incredibly angsty but Peyton had to go there, you might want to go watch a Disney movie or listen to "I Feel Pretty" after reading this just to cheer yourselves up lol*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(Davis)

Haley helped me up to my room and into my bed. She stayed for a little bit but I eventually convinced her that I would be ok. After laying two aspirin and a glass of water on my night table, she left me alone with my thoughts. There was no question left in my mind. As soon as I felt better I had to help Peyton. I didn't know how I'd let it go this far. No matter what she had done, there was no way I could deny anymore that she would always be my friend. I should've never tried to fool myself into thinking otherwise.

I wanted nothing more than to leap out of my bed and rush around to find my P. Sawyer but considering that I felt like I might throw up at any moment, I didn't think it was a good idea. I took the two aspirin that Haley had left me and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone calling my name and shaking me. I woke up instantly to find Felix standing over me. He looked horrible. His usually kind, brown eyes were dark and expressionless. He had a shiner underneath his left eye, so I supposed that Luke had gotten in at least one shot. I scooted back on my bed, gathering my knees to my chest. I didn't know how to act around this version of Felix. I was scared of this version of Felix.

"You were way out of line today, Felix." I managed to sound almost confident and not so much like a scared little girl. More than anything, I wished Peyton was here, she'd protect me.

He chuckled but it sounded more like a broken record scratching than he thought something was funny. He sat on my bed next to me and I flinched away from him.

He looked up at me sharply, "You're not afraid of me are you?" He sounded so angry.

I pulled back even more and looked down at my own hands rather than look in his eyes.

He grabbed my chin, roughly and jerked my head up, causing a flare of pain in my still sore head. "Baby, I'd never hurt you."

I pulled away and jumped off my bed. The sudden movement caused my head to reel but I managed to stay on my feet. I hoped he could hear the rage in my voice as I yelled, "You already have! Twice. This isn't me, don't you understand? I absolutely, will not be one of those girls that gets hit. Never, Felix."

He got off the bed and came to face me. His movements were controlled and jerky, like a robot. His face was blank. "Both of those times were accidents. What were you doing with Lucas anyway?"

I scoffed, "This is about Lucas? Really? I was upset because I just realized what a mistake I made by shutting Peyton out. He was comforting me, that's all."

His eyes became dark slits on his face and I saw him clench his jaw, "Peyton? And Lucas? Really, Brooke, you are such a pushover. They both are horrible people that don't deserve second chances."

I stood firm. "They do deserve to be forgiven. Everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't change the fact that they're good people who I care about. Sure, they hurt me but think about all the good things that both of them have done for me."

Felix reached forward and grabbed my lower arm. His anger practically radiated out from him. "You can't see them."

I looked down at his hand, "Let go of me, Felix." I jerked my arm out of his grasp, willing to finally stand up to him.

I turned my back to him, "Get out. Never come back." I said softly.

"What?!"

"I don't want you anymore. We're done."

He grabbed my shoulder and jerked me to face him. I barely saw the back of his hand racing towards my face. The back-slap connected hard with my cheek and sent me to the floor. Stars danced before my eyes and I could dimly hear him still yelling at me but everything was a dull roar. My cheek stung and my eye felt like it was going to pop out. I could still feel where his knuckles had connected with the side of my face.

He reached down to pull me up. He hauled me against his hard body and shoved me down on my bed. Alarm raced through my body and cut through the fog that was circling my head. He held both of my hands above my head with one of his strong hands and began pulling at my pants with the other. Panic filled me. This couldn't be happening. He leaned down and growled in my ear, "You're mine. Nobody else's."

No. I wouldn't give in. I wasn't going to let myself become a statistic. I waited until the right moment and then I put my knee right where it belonged. I heard Felix gasp and he let go of me to grab at his crotch. I shoved him hard and leapt off the bed. He fell on the floor and laid there breathing hard and curling up in a ball. Damn! He was blocking my doorway. As I searched frantically for a way out I saw that he was recovering and began to lever himself up with one arm. He glared at me with hate-filled eyes and I knew that the next time he grabbed me, I wouldn't get away.

Taking the only way out, I ran into my bathroom and shut the door, locking it. There was a cabinet in the bathroom that we kept towels in and I was able to pull it over so that it blocked the door. Even with that, I knew that he would be after me really soon. I started when I heard his voice yelling outside, "I'm going to get you for that, Brooke!"

I needed help. My mind raced, searching for a way to leave this place. My phone! I remembered it was in my pocket. I pulled it out and my trembling fingers dialed the only number that they remembered right now.


	11. Chapter 11

*A/N: This could be an ending chapter but there's still some more Breyton scenes I want to put in there and it'd be good to tie up the Leyton drama but this could very well be the ending…Let me know what you all want. We'll take a vote. Another ending chapter everyone?*

Chapter 11(Sawyer)

"Alright Peyton, you ready for this?" Rick and I were standing by a large bonfire at the beach. Several people were passed out on the sand all around us. Mostly people were just drinking but a lot of people that were around Rick were doing drugs too. The music was really loud. It pounded in my ears, and helped sooth the fear of what I was about to do.

Rick grabbed my arm and tied the rubber tubing, right above my elbow. He tied it tight and then felt my vein with his finger.

"This is going to cost extra baby, because I mixed this up real special…just for you."

Fear chased down my spine. I managed to open my mouth, "What's in it, Rick?"

He let go of my arm and pulled out a needle. "Chill baby-doll, it's just a speedball." He leaned over to put the needle into my vein but I pulled away. He let out a snort of annoyance and tried to pull me back.

I resisted, "What's a speedball? If I'm paying for it, I want to know what it is."

He smiled like he understood now. "Oh, alright. It's a real nice taste. Cocaine mixed with heroine. It'll give you like twice the high you get with just snorting."

Some girl next to me that I had assumed was catatonic spoke up, "Rickie, how old is this chick?"

I turned to face her, "This 'chick' is seventeen. I'm fine."

She tugged on my sleeve; her movements were jerky and disjointed. "Be careful what you're taking…speedballs can OD you really easy."

Rick leaned over and shoved her, causing her to lie down in the sand. She didn't protest and she didn't get up. He looked me in the eyes, "Peyton…we doing this or not? I promised you a good time and this is the best time there is. Are you in or are you out? This is your shot kid."

He waved the needle at me meaningfully. I looked at it and nodded. He smiled and started to lean towards me again but my phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to jump back.

"What the hell, Peyton!" He looked really angry this time.

I held up one of my fingers, telling him to wait and pulled my phone out. I put it up to my ear, "What?"

"P…Peyton?"

"Yeah…what? Who the hell is this?"

All I could hear on the other end was alternating sobs and sniffles.

Frustration curled inside my stomach, "Look I don't got time to play Guess Who."

"It's me."

That's when it dropped on me like a ton of bricks, "Brooke?" Panic seized up inside of me. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

She sniffled some more but choked out, "It's Felix. He hit me. Now he's out there and he's going to get me and I don't know what to do." She sounded like she was talking through a mouth full of cotton.

I got up off the sand and tore the tubing off my arm. Rick looked at me, confused but I just turned around and walked away. I could hear him calling after me but I ignored it, Brooke needed me, I was gone. No questions asked.

While walking towards my car, I asked, "Where are you?"

"At home, in the bathroom. He's outside. He's going to come in and he's…he's gonna…."

"Brooke, hold on, ok? I'll be right there."

"Ok…Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry."

"I will sweetie…don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." I unlocked my car and slid inside. I cranked the engine and slammed it into drive. "Brooke, I have to let you go so I can call the cops, ok? But I promise…everything is going to be ok"

"Ok" she sobbed and then hung up the phone.

I peeled out of the parking lot at the beach, driving faster than I ever had before. No one…and I mean no one was going to hurt my B. Davis.

I pulled up at Brooke's house, my heart pounding. The cops weren't there yet. But I was. What if I was too late? I flung open my door and raced across her lawn. I pushed open the front door. I could hear loud thuds coming from upstairs and I took the stairs two at a time, praying that I wouldn't walk in to a beaten Brooke.

I got to her room and saw that Felix was ramming her bathroom door with his shoulder, yelling like a wild person. He'd broken the door but Brooke had put something up against it and it was keeping him from pushing it all the way in. Smart girl.

"Felix."

I must have startled him by speaking because he looked wildly around for a second before his eyes settled on me.

"Get out of here. I called the cops. They're on their way. Leave Brooke alone."

He faced me panting, "Nothing is going to keep me from Brooke."

"You'll have to go through me."

He smiled, "Not a problem."

With a roar he rushed at me but I dove to one side. Years of cheerleading had taught me how to not get crushed by people falling on me. He smashed into the wall and I leapt on his back, wrapping my arms around his thick neck. For a second he walked around, frantically pulling at my arms that were choking him.

"Brooke!" I yelled, "Get out of here! Run!"

Felix turned his back to the wall and I knew what was coming. I gritted my teeth. Whomp! He slammed his back hard against Brooke's bedroom wall and I slid off his back like Jello. I slid to the floor, panting for breath. When he'd shoved me against the wall, it felt like my spine had cracked.

He smiled and leaned down, pulled me up by my hair. I screamed despite myself.

"Peyton!" I heard Brooke scream from inside the bathroom. I looked over Felix's shoulder and saw that she was moving the cabinet and was trying to get out of the bathroom to come help me.

"No, Brooke! Stay there!"

Felix wrapped one strong hand around my throat and pushed me against the wall. He leaned in close and I could feel his hot breath on my face, "That's right. Brooke, stay there, so when I'm done with Peyton, I can come for you too."

He tightened his grip and stars danced before my eyes as I started to black out. This was it. At least I got to die doing one last good thing. The police would get here before Felix got to Brooke and she'd be safe. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Felix's angry face. I called up Brooke's face before my eyes and my mom's and Lucas', all the things in this life that mattered to me. I wanted those people to be the last that I saw, not Felix.

"No!" I heard Brooke's voice scream shrilly but it didn't matter now. I was already going.

Smash! Then suddenly Felix's hand let go of me and I fell to the floor. I struggled to get back from the blackness. I opened my eyes to see Felix turn on Brooke. The back of his head was dripping blood and I saw a smashed vase on the floor.

I summoned some strength I didn't know I had and leapt on Felix, grabbing him around the middle. We went down in a confused pile of limbs and blood. I balled my fist and brought it crashing into his face…once…twice but then he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the side. He rolled on top of me, lips and nose bleeding. His huge, tanned fist pounded into my face. I felt a crunch and blood started streaming down my face. I knew my nose was broken.

I saw Brooke pounding on Felix's back, trying to get him off me. He jerked back his elbow and caught her firmly in the face. I saw her eyes roll back in her head and she crumpled to the floor.

"Brooke!" I yelled. Infuriated that someone would dare touch my Brooke, I jabbed out two fingers (just like they'd taught us in self-defense) and stabbed Felix in the throat with them. He immediately let go of me and grabbed his own throat. Raspy, choking gasps filled the air and I shoved him hard off me. He laid back on the floor, struggling to breathe. I ran over to Brooke and gathered her inert form into my arms. She felt like a rag doll. I cradled her head against my shoulder, crying, "Brooke, wake up!"

I heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and saw uniformed officers rushing into the room. I saw policemen, grabbing Felix and slapping cuffs on him. But none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was the brunette in my arms. As if by magic, her eyes fluttered open. She focused immediately on me. Her arms wrapped around me tighter than I would have thought possible and I did the same. Brooke. I started crying again but this time from happiness. She pulled apart a little and brushed a tear from my cheek.

I looked into her soft, brown eyes and she looked right back at me. I was Peyton and she was Brooke and we were best friends again. Sisters again. Family again. Her eyes explored my face, taking in every cut, every bruise.

"You saved me," she whispered simply.

I hugged her close to me again, "You saved me too."


	12. Chapter 12

*A/N: Yay! You all voted for more wrap-up chapters. I will graciously give you two…lol. Pls read and review if you'd like*

Chapter 12(Davis)-One Week Later

I woke up slowly and stretched, reveling at how each day I was getting less and less sore. One of my arms bumped into P. Sawyer and she grumbled, burying her head underneath the covers. I smiled. She wasn't a morning person. I slowly got out of bed, so I wouldn't wake her up. An inspiration struck me; she'd probably be hungry when she got up. I trotted downstairs to the Sawyer's kitchen and proceeded to make a delicious, nutritious breakfast…i.e heat up Eggo waffles.

While I stuck the Eggos in the toaster, I smiled at how great this week had been. Sure, it had basically taken a horrible guy trying to kill us both but Peyton and I were finally back on track. My room had freaked me out after the attack so Peyton had graciously asked me to stay at her house. It meant that I wouldn't have to deal with so many bad memories and it also meant that she would be right there to protect me, so it was a win-win.

We hadn't talked much about the whole Lucas fiasco over the past week. I think that we were just focused on fixing us, instead of worrying about everyone else. I'd even not discussed her little drug problem with her. As far as I knew it was in the past and that she hadn't used since the attack but I still wanted to talk about it. The toaster binged and I slid our waffles onto a plate and went upstairs, carrying the syrup. P. Sawyer would love me for bringing her breakfast in bed.

"P-e-ytoooon," I sang as I entered her room, "Rise and shine!"

Her head poked a little out from under the blanket and one green eye glared death at me.

"I made waffles." I waved the plate in the air under her nose, even though I knew she probably couldn't smell them because of her busted nose. She groaned and turned away from me, covering up her head again.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You get your butt out of bed. I didn't make a nice breakfast for you to let it get cold." I tried to sound stern but I couldn't really manage it.

I heard her start laughing underneath the covers and I knew that I'd won. I sat down on my side of the bed and started pouring lots of syrup over our waffles. In a second she sat up next to me, eyeing the plate hungrily.

I winced again at the sight of her face…Poor Peyton. Her nose had a splint on it, her bottom lip was busted but was beginning to heal, her eyes still had bruises under them, and her neck still showed Felix's hand marks in a purply-yellow color. Anger surged through me. Anger at Felix for doing this to my beautiful Peyton and at myself for putting her in that situation.

She grabbed a fork off the plate and started digging in. We sat in comfortable silence while we ate. I was just enjoying Peyton's company again. After we got done I sat the plate down on the floor and turned to face Peyton.

She looked surprised at my sudden interest in her, "Ummm…yeah?"

I sighed, "Peyton, we need to talk."

She smiled and laid back down onto her pillow, "Ooookay. What about?"

"You…the drugs."

Instantly I saw her stiffen and I knew that she was seconds away from clamming up. I continued talking, "Peyton, it's serious stuff okay? Drugs, P. Sawyer?"

She glanced up at me and I saw shame and guilt reflecting in her eyes, "I was stupid."

I reached out and touched her hand, "You're not going to do it again right?"

She shook her head and looked me in the eye. Confidently she said, "No, I'm not."

Satisfied I leaned down and wrapped her in a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around me too and for a second I just basked in the warmth of having my best friend again. We still had a lot of work to do but I she meant enough to me, that I would fight for it.

When she pulled away, I saw that tears were glistening in her eyes. She smiled at me, "It's so good to have you again." She gulped and looked down at the bed and I knew that she had something important to tell me. Finally she dragged her eyes up to connect with mine. Solemnly she said, "I promise that I will _never_, ever, hurt you again, Brooke. When you called me, I was so scared that I would get there too late and you would di…" Her voice choked up on the last word but she continued, "You would get hurt and I wouldn't be there to protect you. I couldn't stand to lose another member of my family."

I gripped her shoulder and made her look right at me so she'd know the truth of my words, "I'm not going anywhere. Okay? You have me no matter what. I promise."

A tear slid down her cheek but she nodded. Then she faked a shaky smile and asked, "So what the hell are we doing up so early?"

I laughed, "I think its time we went back to school. Principal Turner was really nice to give us a week off but…its time, Peyton."

She stared down at the covers and started playing with a stray thread.

"Peyton…why are you so nervous about going back to school?"

She smiled, "I'm not nervous. We better get ready." With that she hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

I frowned. I knew when Peyton was lying to me but I couldn't figure out what she was lying about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(Sawyer)

Brooke and I took longer getting ready than usual because two girls and one mirror to get ready in front of doesn't work out well. I jerked to a stop in my usual spot, feeling foreign at the school that I hadn't been to in a week.

"Every time I ride with you, I swear it's the last." Brooke gasped. I rolled my eyes. I didn't drive _that_ fast…well…we had gotten here in only five minutes, maybe I did.

We got out of the car and Brooke looped her arm through mine as we walked in from the parking lot. I felt everyone's eyes on me and my hideous face but Brooke just cinched her arm tighter in mine. I glanced up at her and she smiled back at me. It was so good having her back. I wasn't going to do anything to screw that up again.

"Hey Peyton? Did you talk to your dad last night? He called right?"

"Yeah. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that."

She stopped walking and for an instant looked sad before plastering a smile on her face. "When should I move back home?"

I turned towards her, "What? You want to go home?"

For an instant Brooke looked less than her confident self, "Well…I assumed that you guys wouldn't want me there. You and your dad probably need some family time."

I gripped her shoulders, "Brooke Davis, you're staying with me."

She blinked several times, like she couldn't believe me, "What?"

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "That's what me and my dad were talking about…not kicking you out…but having you move in. I want you to live with me. My dad is probably not going to be home for a few weeks but he said that it sounded fine to him."

A smile stretched across her face, "You want me to stay with you? Really?"

I laughed, "Of course. I can't think of anything I'd want more."

She squealed and clapped her hands together, "Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun."

I smiled and for an instant everything seemed like it was going to be perfect but then I saw Lucas making his way across the parking lot towards us. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sidled up to us. He cleared his throat and Brooke looked up at him.

He smiled at both of us, "I'm so glad that you guys are ok."

Brooke smiled back at him and reached up to give him a hug, "Thanks Luke. It's good to see you."

Jealously curled in my stomach but I pushed it down. She deserved Lucas, not me. I'd just have to learn how to live with it because there was no way in hell that I was screwing up my friendship with Brooke again, no matter how Lucas made me feel.

When Brooke released him, Lucas looked at me in the eyes and felt a gentle tugging on my soul. "Hey, Peyton. I'm glad you're ok," he said softly. Just like that, I was back where I started, feeling something for someone I had no business feeling things for. No, not again…I wouldn't let it happen.

I glared at him, "Whatever Lucas." My voice sounded harsh, even to my ears, like I hated him. I saw hurt flash in his eyes. He looked like I'd just slapped him. With that I turned and stalked away.

Brooke caught up with me a few seconds later. She tugged on my arm to stop me. "P. Sawyer, what the hell was that?"

I stopped, "I know right? He just comes right up and talks to me, like I even give a rat's ass what he thinks."

She cocked her head to the side, "And you don't?"

"No! Brooke, I swear, that nothing will happen with me and Lucas…you two deserve each other."

Brooke smiled at me lovingly and in that instant she reminded me of my mom more than anybody ever had.

"That's what I love about you, P. Sawyer. You care so much about other people's happiness." She glanced over to where Lucas was standing and then back at me, "How about for once…you go get some of your own."

Shock coursed through me. Surely she wasn't telling me to…surely she didn't want me and Lucas to...

"Go." She gave me a little shove. "I love you no matter who you love Peyton. Remember that. I know you have feelings for him and I also know that Lucas and I would be much better as friends. I want this for you….so go." She gave me another little shove.

I'm sure my mouth had fallen to the floor at that point but something clicked inside me. I loved Brooke so much that I had been willing to give up the chance of love with Lucas. But the thing is…she loved me so much that she wasn't going to let me.

I pulled her into a fierce hug and whispered, "Thank you, "in her ear. She smiled at me as I turned to go walk towards Lucas. He was still standing there and he watched me walk towards him. Oh God, not telling Lucas how I felt might've been easier than actually doing it. What if he didn't want me anymore?

I stopped in front of him and gulped hard, "So…ummm. I'm sorry, Lucas. I've been a bitch but it's only because…well…it's because I love you. But I know I've screwed up so I'm not expecting anything, its just that I wanted you to know that beca…"

Lucas interrupted me by leaning down and planting a very soft kiss on my lips. For the second time in like two minutes, I was shocked and my mouth dropped open. He smiled at me and lifted one hand to gently brush some hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, Peyton."

I'm sure the grin that spread across my face was the cheesiest thing ever but I didn't care. I reached up and gripped the back of his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him soundly. He matched me beat for beat. His tongue stroked mine note for note. His hands played up and down my spine. The symphony of our love filled my heart.

Then the magic was ruined when his nose bumped mine. I pulled apart, gasping, "Damn it! Ow, ow, ow ,ow."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." He got this panicked look in his eyes like he thought he might've driven me away.

I started laughing, the pain in my nose already fading. He looked at me a second. At us. His large hands still spanning my small waist. At the panic written all over his body language. At my bruised face. At me cupping my injured nose and laughing. Then suddenly, he was laughing too. I knew he saw it too. What a pair we were. But it was the right pair. It was two pieces to a puzzle that fit even when you didn't think they would. It was us. Me and Lucas. It was love.


	14. Chapter 14

*A/N: Ok…so unfortunately this is the last chapter. I wanted to wrap up the Leyton drama and not leave Brooke totally without someone. The great news is *drumroll please* that I have some more drama in mind for this story, which I will start on in a few weeks. Which means…Sequel! So pls keep on the lookout for that and thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story!*

Chapter 14(Davis)

I watched my two best friends finally find each other and smiled at my brilliant match-making abilities. I busted out laughing when Luke (being that awkward, gangly guy he is) bumped Peyton in the nose. I laughed when Peyton (being the fierce, blondie I knew and loved) started cursing.

"Excuse me, could you help me find classroom 202?"

I looked over at the boy standing next to me. Dark, tanned body. Short, cropped black hair. A beautiful face. He almost reminded me of Felix and I cringed but then I got to his eyes. They were anti-Felix. They were brown and soft. They looked loving.

I smiled, "Yeah sure…I gotta wait on my friend though. Once she and her boyfriend are done with the PDA, I'll walk you to your class." I looked back out at Peyton and Lucas who were just wrapped in a warm hug now.

"Oh, is that your friend right over there?" He turned to look at Peyton.

I smiled, "Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Oh…that's cool."

I turned back towards him. "So are you new here or something?"

"Yep. I'm Chase."

He held out his hand and I took it. Its warmth sent shivers up my spine, "I'm Brooke."

He smiled at me, warmly. His brown eyes didn't sweep over my body as most guys did. They stayed on my face. He looked me in the eye and I looked into his.

He blushed which made me smile inside, "So…um. Brooke. I need someone to show me around so maybe I was thinking…if you wanted to go…do something sometime that'd be great. I mean if you're not busy…which you probably are."

I smiled at the fact that he still hadn't let go of my hand or looked away from my eyes.

"That sounds great."

Just then Peyton and Lucas walked up. I introduced Chase to all of them and he and Lucas immediately fell into talk about basketball. Somehow guys just seem to find their own little groove within like seconds of meeting each other.

Peyton looked over at me. _He's hot_ she mouthed.

_Down girl_ I mouthed back and motioned towards Lucas.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her fiercely back, so happy to have a friend like her.


End file.
